


Piccoli criminali crescono

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Early Work, Gen, Hogwarts, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Te l’avevo detto che quello era il tubo sbagliato” disse George digrignando i denti.“Il tubo era giusto, è la pozione ad essere sbagliata” ribatté Fred.“Non è possibile, ho controllato e il risultato è garant-” la frase rimase inconclusa. Improvvisamente udirono un urlo lancinante provenire dalla porta chiusa.





	Piccoli criminali crescono

** Piccoli Criminali Crescono **

Era stata una giornata stressante per lui. Se n’erano accorti.

Due ragazze di Grifondoro avevano improvvisamente deciso di andare a dare un’occhiata ravvicinata al Platano Picchiatore, un ragazzino del primo anno si era maldestramente ferito in piena sala comune, causando il panico generale, e come se non bastasse doveva lavorare ad un compito di Pozioni particolarmente spinoso.

Un’occasione semplicemente _irresistibile_ per loro.

Dovevano agire, e dovevano farlo in fretta.

“L’hai portato Fred, vero?” chiese George, con aria concitata. Si aggiravano per i corridoi con aria furtiva, quella che normalmente li contraddistingueva. Sui volti, due sorrisi sardonici gemelli.

“Certo che l’ho portato, George!” rispose l’altro, con aria vagamente offesa. Il fratello scrollò le spalle.

“Oh, non fare l’offeso! Non sono stato io a dimenticare la Mappa del Malandrino domenica scorsa!” gli ricordò, con tono infastidito. Fred ridacchiò.

“Ci siamo arrivati lo stesso a Mielandia”

“Certo. E trovarsi a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Gazza appena fuori dalla statua della Strega Orba è stato piacevolissimo” bofonchiò.

“Era tutto previsto. Cercavo di scoprire fino a che punto ci avrebbe sopportati” si stava palesemente arrampicando sugli specchi, ma George non ribatté in quanto erano appena giunti a destinazione.

Era un luogo abbastanza angusto, umido e sporco. I due storsero leggermente il naso, dopodiché s’inginocchiarono, quasi incuranti dello sporco.

Fred tirò fuori dalla tasca della divisa una boccetta apparentemente innocua. Con un sorriso, svitò il tappo della valvola di uno dei tubi che si trovavano nella stanza, versandovi il contenuto all’interno.

“E ora?” chiese al fratello. Questi gli diede una solenne pacca sulla spalla, schiarendosi la gola.

“Ora aspettiamo” decretò.

Si diressero nuovamente nel corridoio, appostandosi in una nicchia parecchio defilata rispetto alla porta che interessava loro, riuscendo comunque a mantenere una buona visuale.

“Soggetto in avvicinamento a ore dieci” sussurrò improvvisamente Fred con fare cospiratore, facendo scoppiare George a ridere rumorosamente.

Il ragazzo, poco lontano, si voltò nella loro direzione, e i due furono lesti nel tentare di diventare un tutt’uno col muro.

“Idiota!” bisbigliò Fred in direzione del fratello, che dal canto suo non la smetteva di ridere.

“Oh andiamo! È così tanto tonto che non si accorgerebbe di nulla” si giustificò, ancora sghignazzando.

Attesero. I minuti passavano, e loro cominciavano ad annoiarsi. Allo scoccare della mezz’ora, iniziarono a litigare.

“Te l’avevo detto che quello era il tubo sbagliato” disse George digrignando i denti.

“Il tubo era giusto, è la pozione ad essere sbagliata” ribatté Fred.

“Non è possibile, ho controllato e il risultato è garant-” la frase rimase inconclusa. Improvvisamente udirono un urlo lancinante provenire dalla porta chiusa.

I gemelli si fissarono, immobili e senza proferire parola. Quando sentirono cigolare la porta, entrambi trattennero il fiato.

Pochi secondi, e sulla soglia comparve Percy Weasley, bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, e con indosso un microscopico asciugamano. _Interamente ricoperto di pustole._

Fred e George, ovviamente, risero. Risero fino alle lacrime, risero fino a farsi mancare il respiro.

Quando Percy li vide, fu come se fosse stato fulminato.

Il suo viso si tinse di rosso, fino ad assumere quasi la medesima tonalità dei capelli.

“Voi due!” sibilò, con tono omicida. I suoi fratelli ebbero a malapena la forza di rimettersi in piedi.

“Segna Fred! La Pozione Furunculus funziona alla perfezione!” dichiarò George, in tono di blanda sfida nei confronti del fratello maggiore.

“Criminali! Delinquenti!” gridò, cominciando a rincorrerli. I due scapparono, voltandosi a più riprese per controllare Percy che, a dirla tutta, aveva un’aria decisamente ridicola.

Quando scivolò, cadendo con la schiena contro il pavimento, la loro ilarità aumentò. Si concessero solo un’altra occhiata prima di continuare a scappare, inseguiti dalle urla del fratello.

“Non vi dovreste nemmeno avvicinare al Bagno dei Prefetti! Io vi faccio espellere per una buona volta! E non m’interessa che cosa ne dice la mamma, dovete essere rinchiusi ad Azkaban!” ma parlava al vento: i gemelli, erano già lontani.

Nei giorni a seguire, Percy ebbe cura di farsi vedere poco in giro a scuola. Andava a lezione imbacuccato nel mantello fino al naso, in modo tale da non far scorgere le bolle che gli ricoprivano interamente il corpo. La maggior parte del tempo la passava in infermeria, tormentando Madama Chips perché lo aiutasse.

E, come notarono Fred e George, da quel giorno preferì utilizzare il bagno comune a tutti i Grifondoro.

Per qualche strana ragione, nel Bagno dei Prefetti non si trovava più a suo agio.

E nemmeno con i suoi fratelli. 


End file.
